Saved
by PropsAD
Summary: She is being beat by her father in order to protect her mother, but really she needs a protector herself. Who will save her? What happens when her family secret is exposed? Will she ever learn to fight back? SakuraxSasuke  Drama!  *Please Review!* M for violence and themes
1. Chapter 1: Family Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This one is going to be very very dramatic and is rated for violence.**

"Get away from me!" She screamed as pain radiated through out her body. It was happening again. Her father was at it again. Even though it hurt so much, she knew she was stronger and could take it better than her mother. The punches, and kickings, her poor fragile mother would shatter. Sakura, on the other hand, being a ninja, could better withstand the pain.

"You hittle whore! Where's yer mutter? Huh? Tell meee, damn you!" Whenever her dad came home like this, or if he snuggled his sake bottle for a few hours, Sakura would force her mother into hiding and claim she didn't know where she was.

"I don't know! I swear! Aaah ughh..." A strike to the back of the head. What an ass. She did love her father, or atleast she thinks she does, but one day, he would pay for it.

"One of theeese days I'm goin to get yer mutter, youuu know thet?" _You'll never touch one hair on her head, you bastard! _Another hit, this time hard enough to knock her down. "An one uf dese days, Ima make you into a real women, ya hear? Ima, show ma whore of a dotter, a reeeeeal man!" She struck out her leg and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. With a loud bang and some plaster dust, her old man was out. For now.

Sakura struggled off the floor and out the door to bring her mother her home. For all she cared her dad could sleep there all night long.

..::::..

"She's got bruises again" Sakura heard some of the other genin murmur as she passed through the academy to get her next mission. As always, she ignored them and walked through the halls, her nose held high.

"Um...Sakura-chan, hows everything going at home?" It was Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's 'frenenemy'.

"Fine, why wouldn't they be?" she retorted. She couldn't let them find out, bad things would happen if people found out. Her mother and her could be separated, her father would go to jail. She hated him at times for what he did, but he _was _her father after all.

Ino dropped her voice to a whisper, "Well I overheard your mother crying last night when my mother was with her in the back of the flower shop and I just thought that maybe something was wrong-"

"Nothing's wrong, everything is just fine!" Sakura spit.

"Well you don't have to be such a priss about it, billboard-brows! I was just trying to be nice, sheesh!" And with that, she staunchly walked off. Sakura continued to the room where she would meet with her teammates and receive her next mission.

**Naruto's Point of View**

"Aaaw! When will we ever get a better mission! I'm not a baby!" Naruto whined, and Kakashi scolded him. The way Naruto saw it, he could kick anybody's butt. Why should _he _be chasing grass and pulling up weeds?

"Ah, Sakura, you've finally joined us, it's unusual for you to be late." Kakashi said as Sakura walked through the massive doors.

"I'm eh... Sorry. Late night, and my alarm clock erm... didn't go off." In truth her father had thrown it at her last night. That's how she had gotten this lovely black eye. She'd covered it up the best she could with make-up, but she was afraid that it was still pretty noticable.

"All right then, now that everyone's here, we'll give the mission's details." Iruka Sensei said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

As he babbled on about the mission, how much income it would bring, blah blah blah, Naruto scrutinized Sakura's face. Something just wasn't right. "Hey Sakura" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she said, a little shocked from the sudden interruption.

"Something's different about you..." He cocked his head to the side.

"I... well uh...-"

"Naruto!" Iruka sensei yelled, "Do you want this mission or not?" His face was getting red with agrivation.

"Well, not that one exactly..." Kakashi put his hand over Naruto's mouth and apologized.

"Of course we'll take it, and we are very grateful, aren't we Naruto?" He gave an extra squeeze.

Naruto growled from within his headlock.

"Dismissed." Said one of the councilmen, and thus Team Seven left.

But before hobbling out, Naruto noticed Kakashi eyeing Sakura warily, and Sasuke glancing curiously.

..::::..

**Chapter 2 anyone? I tried to put some suspense in this one. In the next chapter I'm thinking about one of the team members finding out. Anyone have ideas about who? The next chapter will be known as, The Interrogation.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: I'm going to _try_ and come out with chapters for this story every day, if not, every other day. Enjoy! ('.')**

"Good work team!" Kakashi said as he took another bite of beef Ramen. They were all sitting at the Itchi Ramen stand after their mission was over.

"All we did was fill in potholes..." Naruto grumbled, "When are we going to get a _real _mission, Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and ducked his head, ignoring the question he'd heard all day long.

"You should be grateful Naruto" Sakura Chided, "Real mission or not, Kakashi Sensei is treating us to Ramen."

Another grumble, then, "So what _is_ wrong with your face Sakura? It looks kind of swollen..." he peered closer, nearly falling off his stool to get a better look.

"I- I don't know what your talking about Naruto." she stated with her nose high in the air.

"Well it kinda looks like you got beat up..."

All through this conversation Kakashi and Sasuke kept eating while listening intently.

Sakura was raising her fist back to give Naruto a good punch to the face when Sasuke said, "He's right Sakura. You do look bruised."

Deflated, Sakura said mumbled, "I, well, I... Umm, you both must be mistaken..." she put her head down, with a humiliated blush on her cheeks a played with her chop sticks.

"But Sakuraaaaaaa" Naruto began, when Kakashi interrupted, "Now, now boys, let's let Sakura eat in peace. This is supposed to be a treat for doing well on the mission so I recommend that we sit back and enjoy it." Both boys placed their attention on their food. Sakura glanced up at Kakashi to find he was looking at her. Reading his eye, she thought that he might know. But how? She thought back to other times when questions like these came up and would quiet the boys down. _He knows, he has too. _Kakashi grinned and finished his bowl.

Naruto piped up, "Sensei, how come is that even when you eat we some how never see you without your mask?" This got everyone's attention.

"Because Naruto," Kakashi grinned again, "I'm smarter than you." He made a hand sign and disapeared in a poof of smoke.

"WHA-? He didn't even pay the bill!" Nartuo yelled. Sakura and Sasuke sighed, looked like they'd be getting the tab again.

..::::..

Later that evening, after the bill was paid and Naruto had already stomped home, Sakura was preparing to leave. "It's dark" Sasuke said, "I'll walk you home." Then he stepped beside Sakura and kept pace with her.

She adored Sasuke, and it was rare that he paid any attention to her, but she couldn't let him see her father. She knew he'd be way worse than usual tonight because of the way she left him last night. She didn't know how Sasuke would react, but she had to keep it a secret. She hoped that Kakashi didn't know, but if he did, he hadn't said anything thus far, so maybe he wouldn't.

"Um, that's nice and all Sasuke, but you really don't have too." She looked at her feet, waiting for his reply, and when he didn't, she went on, "I'm a trained ninja, I can handle it if anything happens."

Again silence. And when she went to say something a third time (they were getting closer to her house now), he stopped her by talking, "How did you get that black eye Sakura?" Not once did he look at her.

She stuttered, "I, uh, like I said earlier, I- I don't know what you're talking about." She looked down ashamed, she hated lying to people, her teammates especially.

"You're lying Sakura" he said

"Really, I-" she started again, when he stopped.

"Sakura, I want to know who gave you that black eye. Now."

She stopped to, but kept quiet. What was she supposed to say? They were now standing in an abandoned street, about two blocks away from her home, it was late now, the moon was high in the sky.

"Sasuke" she whispered. _Oh no, she would __**not **__cry now. _

He appeared in front of her, looking down into her eyes. "Tell me Sakura."

"I..." there was a shrill scream in the distance. "Oh god, mom!" Sakura took off running in the direction of her home. How could she not think about her mother? Damn, she couldn't believe she'd left her there, alone and unprotected.

She raced there and by the time she had reached the front door another scream pierced the air. "Mom!" she cried, flinging the door open. What she saw had her wanting to puke, there her sweet mother was, pinned against the wall by her father being beat, his knuckles bloody. Her mothers eyes were swollen shut, her jaw bloated as well, but she still managed to say, "Run baby run!" before her fathers fist rained down upon her again.

Sakura burst in and snatched her father off of her, but in the process ended up in a tangle with him on the floor, his drunken weight holding her down. "Ooh, look ah wa we haf here..." his eyes were blood shot, there was know telling how much he had had tonight. "So you want to be a reeeal women do ya?" he slurred, tugging and tearing at her red ninja wear.

"Get off!" she struggled, but his weight was too much and she was too tired from yesterday's beating. He finally managed to rip down enough to unveil her barely-there breast. They were covered by medical wrap but it was still humiliating. She heard her mom sobbing in the corner and tried to heave him off one more time, but failed. His hand was sliding up her leg when his weight, and his hand, were gone. She breathed in deeply, "Sasuke!" she gasped.

He was on the other side of the room, beating her father brutally. "Sasuke! You've got to stop, he didn't mean too!"

"Shut up!" Was his reply, so she crawled over to her mom and started what little medical jutsu she knew on her mom.

..::After Sasuke had stopped and her mother was asleep::..

Sakura leaned against the wall, with barely enough energy left to keep her eyes open. Sasuke walked over, he had carried her mother upstairs for her. Her father was still laying in the corner wear Sasuke had left him. He could be dead for all she cared at the moment.

"Sakura" he kneeled to get a better look at her, "How long as this been going on?"

She didn't answer, just sat there, inhaling deeply. She smelled sweat, blood, and misery, if that was possible.

"I'm not patient Sakura", even through his mask she could sense underlying tones of anger. Was he mad that he had to fight at her expanse?

"Sorry" she mumbled. For a second, she thought she saw his eyes widen in shock, must have been her imagination.

He held out his hand and stood up, offering her help. She put her hand in his, grateful. Neither said anything for a few minutes. "I'll help you upstairs" he finally said, putting his arm around her back and taking most of her weight. She tripped a couple of times on the way, but he steadied her. She pointed out which door lead to her bedroom and they stepped in. He lay her down on her bed, and stood over her, clearly waiting for an explanation.

Silence.

"I, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she offered a weak smile. He kept staring. "Sasuke, I-"

"I'm telling Kakashi tomorrow." he stated.

She jerked upright, pain shooting threw her entire body, "No! Sasuke you can't! My mom-"

"Is being hurt too. It's for the best Sakura."

By now she was crying, "Sasuke please! He's my _father_!"

His eyes closed to slits.

"Please Sasuke, please! I'll do whatever you want!" The sobs were wracking through her body, causing even more pain.

"He tried to rape you Sakura. He would have if I hadn't stopped him."

"No, you can't believe that. He would never...He's my father! They'll put him away forever!" The last word was yelled. He couldn't do this, he wouldn't, would he?

Sasuke glared at her for a moment. Thinking, she guessed. Contemplating what he'd do. "You have four more days with him." He declared. "We won't have a mission for the next few days, so you can rest and spend time with him." He said, "But on condition, Sakura".

"What?" She asked feebly, she was a little afraid of what he'd, say, but she had promised him _anything._

"I will be keeping an eye on him" then he turned and stalked towards the window, where he jumped out.

Sakura lay back in bed. Four more days. The last days she'd ever spend with her father. Before she could think more on the topic, she drifted into sleep, her mind riddled with nightmares.

..::::..

**So how was this chapter? Quite a bit longer than the first. I think it turned pretty much just like I wanted it! Draaaaamatic! :D**

**So do you guys think I got Sasuke's personality right? I think I'll make him softer later on**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3 P1: Am I dreaming?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: Okay Kiddies, I've had tons of visitors to this story yet have 0 reviews? ZERO? Come on guys, I'd like _atleast _ 5 before I update again. **

**~Speaking of updates, sorry this one was so late, I had a lot of stuff going on like my puppy, Ike, was sick, etc. Anyways, here is chapter 3 1/2!**

She wakes up, her entire body aching. Oh well, today was a vacation day anyway. She'd take Sasuke's advice and rest up a bit. Today was also day numbers of the four she had left with her father. Sighing, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and started getting ready for the consisted of brushing her teeth and long pink hair, showering and changing into clean clothes, and lastly, making her bed and tidying her room. With that she walked downstairs.

Walking into the living room, she expected it to be as she had left it that night. But oddly enough, it was spotless. Other than a few holes in the walls and faint bloodstains. Her father wasn't laying in the corner anymore either. Now she was getting frightened, what in the world had happened here? Then she smelled pancakes. _What the junk? _Following the scent, she made her way to the kitchen. There her mother was, flipping pancakes at the stove, and her father, cleaned up of ofcourse, sitting at the table reading the paper. Was she dreaming or something?

Not wanting to disturb this happy scene, she simply sad in the chair across from her father.

Her father put his paper down, "Good morning Sakura-chan! How did you sleep?" he exclaimed over-exuberantly, with a big smile plastered to his face.

"Um, uh, well..." Sakura replied, unsure of how she should answer. Her father was usually moody in the mornings and would promise many beatings that would be fulfilled in the afternoon.

"That's great hun!" he said before going back to his paper.

"Pancakes are ready!" her mother swung around with a plate stacked with steaming pancakes. She sat them on the table, happily placing two onto Sakura's plate. "Would you like peanut butter, dear?" she inquired.

"Um, yes please?" Now she was really confused. Her mother still had signs of last night's beating all over her face, covered slightly with make-up, not that it helped any.

Her mother sat down, she and Sakura's father chit-chatting their way through the meal, until, "Sakura, you've barely touched your pancakes." This was said by her Mr. Haruno.

"Sorry otousan", she bowed her head apologetically.

This time, her mother, "Whatever is wrong musume?"

This was to freaky, she had to get out of here. "Nothing, gomen, I just don't have an appetite right now." She stood up, "Please excuse me, I think I'll go out and train."

Both her parents were a little flabbergasted at her ubruptness, so instead of waiting for them to comply, she simply left.

..::end of 3 ½::..

**I hate to do this, but I just want some confirmation that people are reading and liking my chapters, so until I get 5 reviews (I'm not greedy) I'm holding back on the other half of the chapter. **

**When I do have 5, I'll add another chapter entitled 'The other half of three' or something like that or replace 3.5 with 3. Sound good? Also, does anyone have any ideas on what they would like to happen next? **


	4. Chapter 3 P2: Wide Awake with a Headache

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of it's characters (sadly)**

**Note: Thankyou Hotoki-Chan124 and bittersweetmusicgirl for your reviews! And Toonfanatic5, you are very correct... I will now commense on the other half of chapter three! I'm going to upload it as a seperate chapter as you all can see :p**

**Btw, italics are thoughts... _I could really go for a taco right about now..._**

..::The other half of chapter three::..

_What was that all about? _Sakura strode out of her house and towards the old bridge that she and her teammates would usually meet at. They didn't have a mission today, but she really needed some alone time think. Sadly, she never got it. Because just about the time she sat down on the ledge, Sasuke appeared, perching beside her.

"Iyeep! (eye-yeep)" she screeched. "Sasuke-chan, you scared me!" Sakura said breathlessly, her hand over her heart.

"Hn".

"Why are you here? And about last night..." she paused, unsure of what to say next.

"Sakura"

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"How are you and your mother?" he asked.

"We're both fine I guess..."

He raised a thin, black eyebrow.

"Well it was weird, I mean this morning I get up to both my parents acting all nice and loving, my dad reading the newspaper and my mom making pancakes. I mean, it's been years since they've been like that." She looked at him with a questioning expression, wondering if he had the answers to her unspoken questions.

"You're father has heeded my warning. As for your mother, she seems to be happy as long as he is happy."

Could something that simple be the answer to her question?

"I'll be checking on your family later tonight." he stated, straightening his body from is previous position, getting ready to leave.

"Wait Sasuke!" he paused, for whatever she had to say next, "If you're training, can I go with you?" she had told her parents that's what she'd be doing after all.

Sasuke sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Pleeeease Sasuke?" she decided that she didn't want to think anymore, and training alone would make her do just that.

"Fine." with that, he was off, walking in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

_Why are we going this way? Sasuke doesn't live here anymore... _

As if reading her mind, he probably just saw the confused expression on her face, he answered, "I still have access to the grounds and I have a personal training spot here."

_Oh._ So on they went, finally reaching the gates, whereas Sasuke pulled out a large key, stuck it into the gate lock, and did some hand signals. The gate opened and he removed the key. Sakura admired all the houses while walking by, wondering which one used to be his, this time he didn't offer an answer though.

Eventually they made it to a meadow, where Sasuke stopped. Sakura could see wooden dummies all the way at the back before the tree line started back up.

*Anime sweat bead forms on Sakura's head*

_I'm going to look so dumb in front of Sasuke-kun..._

_(Note: Italics with underline are inner Sakura)_

_No you're not! So grow some backbone! Cha!_

_I guess, as long as I try I can't do too badly..._

_Atta girl!_

"Sakura, we didn't come here for you to day dream." Sasuke stated plainly.

Sakura was bit shocked that she'd stood there in front of her crush having a pep talk with herself. Maybe she really was losing it...

"Sakura."

"I, uh, sorry!" She exclaimed, flustered now.

So they trained until noon, and took a break in the shade. Sasuke had apparently brought lunch, whereas Sakura hadn't thought about it as she walked out that morning. So she waited patiently for Sasuke to eat, her own stomach growling. She had to admit, that apple looked pretty good...

_Snap out of it! You're the one who forgot lunch!_

She sighed, she knew her inner self was right. She should act professional and stop drooling over food that wasn't hers.

Sasuke had noticed her hunger though, how couldn't he when her stomach was growling that loudly? So setting his chopsticks and box of lunch aside, he picked up the apple. It was red and shiny. He saw her glance his way, so he admired it a moment more. Her stomach growled, so he looked away and handed her the apple.

Before she could speak, "Just don't be a burden and remember to bring your lunch next time." He said this somewhat coldly. But Sakura didn't mind. She simply took a big bite of the juicy, sweet red apple. She practically moaned as she ate it.

"When you finish we'll start again. We'll stop at dark, and I'll walk you home."

So they did just what he said, and now they were on their way back to Sakura's.

"Sasuke?" she hesitantly asked.

"Hn?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why did you step in?" She'd been wondering all throughout training.

It was silent several moments before he answered, and when he did he looked straight forward, "Because it's not right for him to beat on the two of you. You're mother especially, considering she has no training."

She bowed her head.

"And Sakura, it's not just his fault. It was you and your mother's responsibility to inform someone and get help. Both of you hurt yourselves and each other by not doing so. In reality, all three of you are stupid and should be punished as your father will be." He sneered the last sentence.

_Why is he so upset? It's really not even his business! _ Sakura was getting angry. And confused. Why wait four days? She was going to ask, but seeing the mood he was in she didn't think she'd get an answer.

There were almost to her house when Sasuke said, "One last thing Sakura" he looked her in the eyes, "By not standing up for yourself and your mother you've earned the title of being weak."

She let him glare at her, by doing so she was probably only proving his point, but she didn't care right now. She just wanted to got to bed, and stop thinking. For someone so smart, she was really getting tired of using her brain.

So they started walking again, not talking. When they stopped at Sakura's door, she nodded a thanks and stepped inside. She assumed that Sasuke had left. But we all know where assuming gets us...

**Random idea: should I introduce Sakura to drugs for the numb feeling? Then have Sasuke get mad at her?**

**3 more days of daddy dearest for those who are keeping count!**

**Once again, thank you those who reviewed! Let's try and make it to 15 before I update again, I've got 7 now. **

**Ideas for chapter 4 anyone? ('.' )( '-')**

**Oh and one more thing, check out my new story plzzz**


	5. Chapter 4: Mind Made Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: At this Sasuke and Sakura are both 13, this is before the chunin exams.**

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone (I know I caved in and uploaded before 15 reviews)! I would like 15 before I update again thought pleeeease. **

**I'm going to start clearing up some concepts in this chapter, thanks Midnitesilverwolf for pointing out some flaws. I know there is a lot of confusion, but bear with me you guys, all these questions will be answered later in the story (:**

**P.s. I changed the rating to M just to be safe.**

..::Chapter Four::..

Sakura turned around after locking the door. She didn't see her mother, but her father was sitting in front of the t.v., flipping through channels.

"Dinner's in the fridge" he called to her.

Sakura didn't say anything, just opened the fridge, pulling out the Tupperware containers labeled with 11/06/11.

"Not very talkative this evening are we? Where were you this afternoon by the way?" He asked, finally landing on a channel, some soap opera where the husband was yelling at his wife.

"I've been training" she said. "Where's mom?" She was getting worried, his tone was a little off, like rather than just being casual there was an underlying tone of anger or something...

"Your mother's fine" he spat, and she grimaced. _Something bad is going to happen... I know it._

"Where's your little friend?" He inquired, the man on the t.v. was now throwing his wife around like she was a rag doll.

"W-who?" she asked, taking her plate out of the microwave and pulling her chopsticks apart.

"The little raven-haired boy" he said. "You know, the one who thought he could kick the shit out of me and get away with it." He stood. Yep, something bad was definitely about to happen.

Sakura started heading towards the door, where was her mother? She couldn't leave her here when her father was like this, she knew her mother wouldn't willingly leave on her own. That's just the way her mother was, she thought she'd be able to make everything better. But Sakura knew it wasn't true, and would always drag her out of harms way.

"Little girl, are you ready for me?" _What is he talking about?_ "I've been waiting all day for you to get home, just so I can show you what a real man is" he grinned. _Oh Crap._

"You're boyfriend, did he show you what it was like? 'Cuz darling, he isn't anything compared to me" he stepped closer, she side stepped, heading towards the door. But the thought kept lingering, 'Where was her mother?'

"You're mother is beautiful and all, but after fourteen years the same body get's boring." Closer again, "And after all Sakura, I've been waiting for you." He reached for her, she dodged his arm. "Come to daddy, Sakura!"

Sakura tried to run around him to get upstairs, she had to know if her mother was okay, but he grabbed her hair. "Bad girl! Your going to need a spanking!" he laughed darkly, sadistically.

She hated to admit it, but she had thought this was over. For the last two years, it's been like this, except for the incest, but when Sasuke came, in a way she was relieved. She thought she'd finally have the peace she craved, but as with every vacation, you always had to go back to work.

He pulled her to him, smashing his mouth against hers. She thought she was going to puke. "So would you like it in a bed, or on the floor?" he asked her, crushing her body against his.

"You sick bastard!" she spat, she couldn't believe this was happening. Was she really going to be raped? She was a ninja, she was strong, she wouldn't let this happen! But Sasuke said she was weak...and she couldn't fend her father off last time, so what made this time any different? And now that she was thinking about it, there wasn't alcohol on his breath. He was sober.

"Mmm, you are so good..." he licked her cheek, yep, she was going to vomit later. He had his face on her neck, one arm holding her thin body to his, and his hand fisted in her hair. "I think I'll take you in a bed." With that he pulled her up higher to where her feet were not touching the ground and held her against him as he started walking up the stairs. "Your mother is sedated in our bed, so I guess we'll have to use yours" he said as they headed towards her room. He kicked open the door, and flicked on the light switch. But the light didn't turn on.

"Damn bulbs!" he roared. "I wanna see you while I do this, I guess I'll have to grab some candles from the linen closet, while you wait here like a good little girl." She couldn't say anything because she was dizzy from her face being in his chest: She hadn't been able to breath.

"But to make sure you stay put" he threw her on the bed, and tackled her when she made a weak attempt to get up, "I'll just have to handicap you a bit." With a sadistic grin, he took her ankle and pulled hard. He was a strong person for a business man. Sakura screamed so shrilly her voice cracked. She had never experienced a pain like this before. "And so you won't hobble..." he did the same to her other ankle.

He walked out of the room, leaving her panting on the bed, dreading his return. What could she do now. She lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how her mother would never forgive her, how filthy she was for letting this happen, how she could have stopped this.. Sasuke was right, she was weak, it was her fault.

She started seeing things. She saw her mother's face, looking at her with a disappointed expression. She saw Kakashi's, he seemed like he knew something. She saw her father's, back when he used to love her, not lust her. He would smile and tell her she was a princess. By now she was crying, not just because of the physical pain, but because of the emotional exhaustion as well. She was letting herself be used, all these people would be disappointed in her. Especially her friends. She saw Naruto's face, asking what had happened to her. She saw Sasuke's, his eyes glowing red, looking down at her with pity and disgust. And...empathy? Yes, that was it, Sasuke knew pain. How could she be crying when she hadn't experienced anything near what he has? She was pathetic.

She started to try to get up again, a feeble attempt. Only, Sasuke's face didn't go away. He was still there, now with a bit of shock in his expression. Where was Sakura's father anyways? She didn't hear his foot steps anymore.

How was she going to walk? With her legs like this, she was even weaker. Honestly, she felt like she should just curl up into a ball and die. Actually that sounded pretty nice. Forgetting all ideas of walking, she lay back down, and tried to pull her knees to her chest, but was to pained to do so. She looked out the window, watching the moonlight and shadows dance. Sasuke's face wasn't there anymore, and she was glad. She didn't like that expression, it made her feel dirty. She touched her hand to her lips, there were swollen where her father had been kissing. The tears started rolling down her cheeks once again. She was sick. Both physically and emotionally. She got that puking feeling again, except this time she leaned over the bed and really did puke.

She emptied her stomach and then dry heaved. Even when she didn't feel the need to anymore, she kept on, trying to purge herself of all the dirty things she had done. She was getting dizzy. Oh well.

"Sakura" a male voice, not her father's.

She didn't stop.

"Sakura, stop it. You're only making yourself worse." There was a hand on her shoulder, a touch she didn't recognize. He rolled her over. It was Sasuke. Again.

His eyes were red with sharingon and he looked angry. She just stared at him. "Are you here to finish me off?" Honestly, she had stopped caring. She wasn't her own, simply something for others to use. She was useless, a waste of space and oxygen.

_**Smack!**_

He backhanded her! "Snap out of it Sakura!" Now he looked really angry. Her cheek stung. Oh well. Her head rolled to the side. She stared at his stomach, where it was level with the bed and her eyes. She noticed that his blue shirt was still dirty from when they were training earlier that day.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and shook, hard. "Sakura, look at me" she didn't. Harder. "Look at me!" he yelled. Finally she moved her head so that she could look into his face. He was so hansom, with his dark hair, pale skin, beautiful eyes. They were usually black, but now they were red.

"Your father and mother are unconscious in their room" his expression softened a little, "Your mother is fine, he may have sedated her but it doesn't look like he hurt her."

_That's good._

"Say something Sakura" he stood over the bed staring down at her, his hands still placed on her shoulders.

"I don't care" she said.

He looked momentarily confused.

She explained, "I don't care about the next three days. You can tell them tomorrow, or tonight for that matter."

He closed his eyes and took in a breath, "He'll be locked away, Sakura. You won't get to see him. He'll probably be killed while in prison once the other inmates found out what he was trying to do. You should think about this Sakura. You'd be giving up your father."

"He's not my father." she said. Period. She didn't consider him one any longer. What kind of father does that to his wife and daughter?

Sasuke looked out the window, "I'll inform the Hokage tomorrow morning." He looked back down at her, "What all did he do to you?"

She lay silent.

"I know he kissed you" he said, some of the previous anger returning to his eyes.

"Other than breaking my ankles, that's it." her eyes were dull, dead like.

He sighed, kneeling before the bed, becoming eye level with her, "I heard what he said, but couldn't see what he was doing. I was upstairs in your mother's room, waiting."

She looked at him a little shocked.

"I told you I'd be checking up on you for the next few nights."

That's right. She just assumed he had meant walking her to her house.

"Here" he handed her a piece of cloth, an unused pillowcase out from under her bed. "Put this in your mouth, I'm going to pop your ankle's back into their sockets."

She understood. It was going to hurt, probably worse than getting them dislocated in the first place. So she obediently balled up the pillowcase and placed it in her mouth as he walked to the foot of the bed.

Before grabbing her ankle, he said, "He wasn't drunk, you know." She nodded, and then he grabbled her shin and foot, and jerked upward. She screamed through the cloth. It hurt! She felt the tears rolling down her face.

It sounded like he whispered he was sorry before grabbing her other ankle and resetting it like the other.

Sakura blacked out. She couldn't handle all of the pain and emotional trauma. She guessed she had proven Sasuke right after all. She was weak.

…

Sasuke's Point of View

After Sakura had walked inside he had activated Sharingon and climbed up the side of the building and came through her mother's window. There he had found her unconscious rather than sleeping. He waited listening to what had happened downstairs. He didn't like waiting but he knew it was for the best. When her father came up, Sasuke waited for him to enter Sakura's room, where Sasuke planned to jump in. But instead, her father had realized that the lights didn't work. Sasuke had flipped the switch to the breaker box the night before after Sakura had fallen asleep hoping to buy her some time had her father woke up and come after her. Being she was gone all day with him she must not have realized that there was no power in her room.

He heard Sakura scream, and was about to go into the room, again, when her father came out in search of candles, that's when he grabbed him and pushed the pressure point at the back of his neck. He drug his unconscious body to their room and place him beside the bed. He then went to Sakura.

He was angry that she hadn't fought back against her father. She had allowed herself to be weak. He expected her to be frightened or grateful when she saw him, but rather it was as if she didn't care. She just dry heaved and touched her swollen lips. She wouldn't stop, she was losing herself. He didn't slap her out of anger though, he was trying to knock some sense into her. Even that didn't work. He shook her. She didn't care. Finally, tried talking to her, only to get a confession of what that sick bastard did to her.

He knew her ankles were broke, so he went to the bed, muttered an apology, and repositioned them. After that, she had blacked out. He removed the pillow case from her mouth, and watched her sleep for a while. He had no family to go home to, nowhere important to be tomorrow, so he sat there until dawn, when he made his way to the building that the Hokage was at. There, he would make Sakura's confession.

**Soooo, how was it? Did it make a bit more sense? Expect questions about why her father did it and a big twist, explaining why Kakashi and Iruka know but didn't say anything in the next chapter!**

**Okay, I'm still waiting for 15 reviews, I'm weak and gave in and went ahead and updated, so please be nice and review!**

**PM for any questions.**

**Chapter 5 may be out today, tomorrow or the next day. I really need to write a chapter for The Exchange tonight, but Moments is updated!**


	6. Chapter 5: In for a Shock

**Okay, so I went ahead and updated, I was only one away from 15 and I'm dying from the suspense of writing this chapter. So... next time I'm requesting 18 (that's only 4 away from what I have already so pleeeeeease guys! 20+ will get you two chapters in a single day!**

**Oh yeah, and a special thanks to those who did review!**

..::In for a Shock::..

It being the crack of dawn, not many people were roaming around town as Sasuke made his way towards the Hokage's building. He pushed through the double doors, not bothering to ease them closed, the loud bang giving warning that someone was on there way.

An Anbu stepped forward, appearing out of nowhere, "And what business do you have here?"

Sasuke, unperturbed, said, "I request a meeting with the Third Hokage"

The Anbu, slightly annoyed, replied, "Look kid, not everyone who comes in here can automatically talk to the Hokage. He's a very busy man."

That didn't stop Sasuke, "It's important."

"Who do you think you are anyways?" _Frustrating little runt..._

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The Anbu was dumbstruck for a moment, but recovered fast. Considering who the kid was, he felt he should let him through, "Go ahead."

And with that, the masked figure walked down the corridor towards the Hokage's office, Sasuke following.

..::::..

The Hokage was busy at his desk, one hand stroking his white goatee, the other tracing the writing on the scroll he was reading. He looked up when he sensed a presence behind his door. Before the person could ask to be let in, he called out, "Enter."

The Anbu stepped in first, "There is somewhere here who wishes to speak with you." And then he disappeared, leaving Sasuke and the old man in the room.

"Have a seat" he said with a wave of his hand. "What brings a young man such as yourself here, this early in the day?" he inquired with a warm smile.

"I need to speak with you about Haruno Sakura."

The man cringed at the name 'Haruno'. Sasuke noticed.

"What about her, lad?" he inquired gruffly.

"Her father. He has been abusing his wife and daughter for some time now..." Sasuke let the sentence hang, seeing the Hokage's face.

"Why that is preposterous!" he yelled, standing and slamming his hands on his desk, leaning forward to intimidate the boy.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little in shock, but he recovered his usual emotionless mask.

"Listen here, Uchiha" he spat the name, "Haruno-sama is very good business man. He brings a lot of money into Konoha, a lot more than you or I ever could in a lifetime. I have will _not _ have you defiling his name." He sat back down, straightening his hat, outbursts of anger were unusual for him, but this was important. "Do you understand?"

Sasuke glared, but said nothing.

"Young man..."

"Yes." Sasuke said, abruptly standing up and leaving.

He watched as the door closed, tense with worry.

The Hokage hated to do this to a sweet little girl and such a kind woman, but Konoha would crumble without the funds that Haruno-baka brought in. _Well, this __is__ why we pushed her to become a ninja after all, in better hopes that she could take care of herself._ He sighed and slumped back into his chair. Now he needed to find out how many people knew, for if too many found out, there could be no good outcome.

..::On his way to Sakura's::..

Sasuke understood what the Hokage really meant. He was a little shocked that they would overlook it though, even with the amounts of money the man probably brought in.

This meant that there was no help for Sakura and her mother, for there was no one to push her father to stop.

Sasuke sighed, what was he supposed to do now?

What didn't cross Sasuke's mind was that the Hokage would more than likely want him silenced.

..::Sakura::..

Sakura woke up in pain from being manhandled the night before. Her ankles stung and throbbed as they hit the floor. She stood, preparing for her day.

She started off with a hot shower, paying special attention to scrubbing her lips, trying to wash off the dirty feeling of incest. When her shower was over, she dressed in casual, civilian clothing, consisting of a baby yellow t-shirt and brown kapri pants with her usual blue sandles. She didn't even bother to put on her weapons pouch or headband. She did tie a red bow in her hair to keep it out of her face.

She didn't want to walk downstairs, but her ankles were too weak to go out the window. So down the stairs she went, and into the living room. She looked over to the bar, seeing her mother in the kitchen, sipping coffee with her dad. She was angry and afraid so she walked out of the house, closing the door behind her.

She was on her way to Ichiraku ramen for breakfast, where, unsurprisingly, she found Naruto.

"Hi Sakura!" he yelled, two bar-stools away from her.

"Shut up Naruto, your going to make people deaf." she grumbled back. Even though she wasn't all that nice to him, Sakura really did consider Naruto a friend.

He bounced over to the bar-stool next to her, "So..." He fidgeted a little, uncomfortable but happy with Sakura next to him.

"Hmm?" she acknowledged him, having already received her ramen and slurping it from between her chopsticks.

"Well I was wondering if..." his face was pink by now, but before he could finish, Ichiraku himself stepped forward with a platter gracing two steaming bowls of the house special.

"For the lovely couple, on the house" he said with a grin, placing the platters on the bar.

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed a bright red. Sakura turned to Naruto, her bangs obscuring her eyes.

"Naruto."

"Yes...?" he replied sheepishly. He knew this wouldn't be good.

"We. Are. Not. A. Couple. Nor, will we EVER BE!"

People outside of the booth turned to look that way, wondering what was going on.

Naruto was frozen.

Sakura slapped her money on the red bar before stomping out of the booth with a death glare.

Naruto looked up, "..." then, "More for me!" He contently gorged himself on free ramen.

..::Sasuke::..

He had by now made it back to Sakura's, but the first thing he noticed was that he didn't sense her chakra. So he walked on, figuring he'd run into her eventually.

And he did. He found her at the training ground where they had officially been initiated as Team 7. It was there that she was pummeling a log.

"Sakura" he said to get her attention. She turned around, looking at him, then at the log, then back at him.

"H-hi Sasuke-kun" she said with a big fake smile.

"Sakura, I need to tell you what the Hokage said."

"Oh yeah...So when are they coming?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"To get my dad I mean" she looked miserably at the ground. It was a lose/lose situation. Either her father leaves her and her heart-broken-mother, or he stays and beats them for the rest of his years.

"They won't be."

She looked up with a mildly shocked expression.

Sasuke was looking over her shoulder, "Apparently your father has influence over money income in Konoha and they can't afford to lose him. Literally."

Sakura, fully shocked now, "So they know that he's beating us? And they're _still_ willing to let him stay?" She was incredulous.

"And have known, from what I gather. Yeah, he's worth too much to the village."

Sakura felt sick. How could they do this? What kind of sick bastards ran the place?

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" she said, stomping in the direction of the building.

Sasuke grabbed her arm, "That's not a good idea."

Her eyes widened, "Why? Did they threaten you?"

That's when it dawned on Sasuke they might try to keep him quiet.

"Hn"

She stood in front of him now, "Sasuke, I don't want you to get hurt for my sake." _Ugh! Look what's started? All because I allowed someone to find out..._

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl, who was not looking at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

He sighed.

"Sakura"

She didn't look up, the tears were spilling over. _Stupid, stupid me. It's all my fault. _She bullied herself with her thoughts.

Sasuke put his hand under her chin and lifted her face, silently commanding her to look at him.

"Sakura, I got myself involved in this. If I wanted to, I could get myself out." He looked at her seriously.

"Arigoto Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, her sea-green eyes huge with thanks and tears.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. She really was kind-of pretty...

"Hn" he replied.

Then, "I'm going to go train" He started walking off with his hands in his pockets. When he realized she wasn't following him, he called over his shoulder, "Are you coming or what?"

She looked down, a sad smile plastered to her face, though he couldn't see it, "No. I didn't bring any of my equipment, I planned on just relaxing today."

He didn't want to leave her alone, helpless, were her dad to some how find her.

"Come on." he said. "You can practice jutsu or sit under a tree."

She ran up, but before she could say anything, he said, "I'm the only one here that knows and is willing to help you were your father to hurt you Sakura. You can't walk around defenseless. You always need to have some sort of melee weapon."

"Okay" she nodded.

Then continued their walk to the training field near the Uchiha compound in silence.

**How was that? Next chapter is the Cherry Blossom Katana, and will probably be short. Which also means, I'll _probably _update soon! But, I am holding you guys to 18 reviews!**

**PM me if you notice any mistakes, I write these things at like one-o-clock in the morning and am a little out of it :p**


	7. Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom Katana

**Oh My Goldsfish! I _actually_ got 18 reviews! Thankyou! You guys have officially made my day. So I shall be faithful and update.**

**For those who read The Exchange, I will update soon. As for Moments, I don't know, maybe tomorrow or the next day.**

**Please PLEASE _please _review! I love you forever if you do! And thank you to those of you who do, you're on my fake Christmas list! :D (I expect 22 this time)**

**Btw, a katana is a light weight sword.**

Cherry Blossom Katana

Sakura swung the pink handled blade in the air a few times, before admiring the sun shining off the new, sleek metal. She grinned.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" he had gotten it for her as an early birthday present. His real intentions were for her to learn to use it and be able to protect herself, were he not there.

"Hn" he replied, his form of saying 'your welcome'.

"Now, you said all I have to do to put it back is to press the symbol on my arm...?" she looked at the paper wrapped around her arm, just above her elbow, and traced the symbol for the katana.

"Yeah."

She pressed it, and the sword disappeared with a '_poof' _and cloud of smoke_. _She smiled at a job well done.

"Tomorrow we'll work on training with it, I don't know a lot, but I'll teach what I can" Sasuke said, turning away. "And for now, don't worry about putting the sleeve over your arm, you've got to get used to the placement of the access point."

Sakura understood that he meant she'd have to train herself to hit that spot when in danger as second nature. That right now if she were to wear the sleeve it'd only throw her off and cause her to hesitate. After she got used to it, she'd be able to put the pink sleeve on her arm, covering the symbol so that the enemies didn't know what she had there.

She trotted out from beneath the tree in between fences and followed Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" she wondered aloud.

"To my apartment, so that I can study up on something."

"Oh" she blushed "I guess I'll held home then..." she trailed off, starting to walk away.

He sighed, did she always have to be so difficult? "Sakura, you're coming with me."

She stopped mid-step, her blush growing brighter, "I-uh...Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hurry up."

She turned around, running to catch up to him. She would actually be going to Sasuke Uchiha's house? She was so going to rub it in Ino's face later.

"So what are you studying?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He looked at the sun-baked ground, think that by summer she'd be adequate in handling the katana. "Records of the past, Konoha history."

"Oh. Well that sounds interesting!" she chimed in, being the brainiac that she was.

He didn't say anything but they walked on, until they stood at the door of his apartment. As a team, each member knew where the other members lived in case of an emergency. Even though, Sakura had never been inside of Naruto or Sasuke's apartment. She excitedly waited as he unlocked the door.

He stepped inside and she followed suit.

The living room was unexpected, and didn't match what she thought of Sasuke at all. In fact, it looked like it was rarely used. The room had a color scheme of tan and crème. The kitchen that stretched off of it was a little better, with black marble counter-tops and a black tile floor, but the cabinets were all stark white.

He directed her down a hallway, with a door on each side. She assumed one was the bathroom and one was the bedroom. Sasuke opened door number one.

This room was more how she pictured Sasuke. There was a queen or king sized dark blue bed and all the furniture was a dark oak, and there were curtains covering the large window that matched the bed spread.

Sasuke walked to the closet and pulled out some scroll cases. He pulled out an old looking scroll and spread it out on the floor, sitting in front of it. Not knowing what to do, Sakura walked around the room looking at the furniture. She stepped to the bed and placed her hand on it, feeling how soft it was. _I wish __my__ bed were this soft... _

Sighing she walked towards the small desk to the left of the bed. Not much there, just a jar containing pencils and a jar of ink and a box of brushes, with clean scrolls propped up to the side. Turning to her left, there was the closet, but she couldn't see inside because he had closed the double doors. Turning left again, she would see the bedroom door several yards away, and on the same wall, across from the bed, was a tall wooden wardrobe.

On the wall opposite to the one that the closet was on, there was the giant window and a polished oak dresser. She walked towards it, seeing the same picture she had in her room, the one they took the day they had officially become a team. She smiled, setting the picture back down.

Now that she had looked around, she was bored again, so she plopped down next to Sasuke and looked at the scroll he was studying intently. It was a list of business men in Konoha, and how much they had contributed up to several years back.

"Where did you get this from?" Sakura asked.

"The Uchiha Personal Library in the Uchiha Compound. Normally I wouldn't be able to get such a document, but being as I am the only who can get into the compound..."

"Oh" she looked at the scroll again, seeing her father's name, she looked closer. Her eyes widened._ That's __**a lot **__of money._

All of sudden Sasuke rolled up the scroll and pushed it back into its case, setting it in the closet. This time she caught a peek of what was inside.

There were many casual shirts hanging up containing the Uchiha symbol on the back to the left, and his ninja wear to the right. He shut the doors, and turned around to face Sakura.

"It's getting late, we need to get you home."

She sighed, knowing what awaited her at home, "Okay."

They walked out of Sasuke's apartment, down the metal stairs, and onto the path. They walked in the direction of her house. Sakura's house was a good distance away though, so they had plenty of time. Since it was dark, Sakura pressed the symbol and waved her Katana around. Looking at the lightweight weapon, she admired the handle.

It was pink, shaped as the trunk of a cherry blossom tree and with flowing branches that wrapped around the beginning of the blade, holding it in place. There were cherry blossoms carved into the shining white metal. Sakura traced the blossoms, not paying attention to anything around her.

Then she was shoved into an alley, her face pressed into the dirt.

"Stay down!" Sasuke commanded in a harsh whisper when she started to struggle. "Mask your chakra."

She did as he said, trying to figure out what the sudden urgency was about.

Then she heard it.

Footsteps.

_But why would Sasuke be afraid of people walking around? This is town after all._

"I know that Uchiha brat was here, I felt chakra."

"They must of sensed us, you baka! We were supposed to be undercover!"

"Fuck off man! Any other genin wouldn't have paying enough attention to notice it." Meaning that most genin aren't to the point where they constantly focus on their surroundings.

"Well this isn't any other genin! Come on, let's go find them."

Retreating footsteps.

They stayed still, waiting, making sure they were gone.

Sasuke rolled off of Sakura, she stood, Katana still in hand.

"Keep your chakra hidden, let's get going. I'm staying at your place tonight."

She kept silent, still afraid of being heard. Sakura went through the front door and up the stairs silently, hoping her parents were asleep. Sasuke said he'd go through her window. As she walked through her bedroom door, expecting to see Sasuke, she saw her father instead.

..::::..

**Eh... Not my best chapter, but it's okay. And thanks for the reviews again! Oh, and can someone PM me and tell me what a LEMON is? **

**Also, I think I'm going to add a chapter about the Cherry Blossom Katana to Moments as well, like as a birthday gift or something...?**


	8. Chapter 7: Pain as Punishment?

**Next chapter! Sorry it was a little late, but I spent my day writing a 3000 word chapter for Moments. Go check it out! Oh, and I want 30 reviews this time, thanks!**

Pain as Punishment?

She stayed in the frame of the door, afraid to step in. He stepped near her.

"Sakura!" he collapsed in front of her, "I'm so sorry! I swear it wasn't me..." he rambled on.

She was taken aback, what was he talking about?

"Sakura" she glanced over to see Sasuke standing in front of her bed, his hands in fist, "Don't look."

Ignoring him, she gazed beyond his shoulder to see a red haired figure lying on her bed.

"I'm s-s-sooooo sorry!" her father kept repeated, still on the floor, his face in his hands.

She numbly stepped forward, towards her bed.

"Stay back Sakura." Sasuke repeated.

She took another step.

"I'm sorry!" her father said again, grabbing her ankle.

She shook him off, taking another step.

Sasuke sighed.

Another step, all she had to do was turn right, and she'd see who it was, though she suspected she already knew.

She couldn't turn.

Sasuke turned to face her, "You don't have to look."

"But I need too" she whispered, gaining the courage to turn.

Her bed. The figure. Blood.

So much blood.

Too much.

The figure, she refused to accept it was her mother, had lost way too much blood to survive.

The tears started. Her father was still moaning in the background, his sobs muffled but loud.

"Sakura" Sasuke said, unsure of what to say. He remembered how it felt when he had found his parents dead. Unspeakable. Lonely.

He put his arm around her waist, dragging her into his body so that she could lean against him.

He wouldn't say he was sorry, he knew how it felt to be pitied. It sickened him.

Sakura was panting, her mind panicking. Finally it had hit her, just exactly what was happening.

Her mother. _Her_ mother, was dead. Murdered.

Murdered.

Who had killed her mother?

She turned around, Sasuke following her keeping his arm around her waist for fear of her falling without his support.

"You..." she said, facing her father.

"It wasn't me!" he screamed, getting on his hands and knees, keeping his head ducked.

"You" she said again, "DISGUST ME!" Sakura threw out her leg and kicked her father. He hit the door frame. "I hate you!" she screamed, stomping towards him, trembling with anger, tears steadily streaking her face. "This is all your fault!" she kicked him in the stomach and he whimpered.

After another swift kick to the ribs, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let go of me!" she tried to pull away but Sasuke pulled her into him. She beat her fists against his chest, weakening until she was barely moving them. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him..." she murmured, "his fault, not my fault, his."

Sasuke didn't say anything, in reality the fault could be his own. This, he thought, could be the elders' way of telling him to keep his mouth shut. _But that wouldn't make any sense... _

Sakura slipped towards the floor, he quickly tightened his arms around her.

_Why _would they kill Sakura's mother? He had no doubt that this was somehow tied to the Hokage and Sasuke for speaking up. He glanced over at the mumbling glob of flesh that was her father. Why would they do that to the man that made them so much money?

Sasuke didn't know, but he planned to find out. He looked down at the quietly sobbing girl in his arms. He needed to know, because he may have to run.

**Short, but suspenseful right?**


	9. Chapter 8: Everything has its Reason

**I'm getting reviews so fast now that I can hardly keep up! But still, I'm greedy and want more :p 40 please! (Hopefully I'll have a chapter almost ready by then!)**

**Note: Though in chapter 6 (cherry blossom katana) it sounded like they immediately walked into Sakura's house after the whole face-implant-in-alleyway-situation, they didn't, they walked a little longer.**

**Edit: I fixed the typos in this chapter, sorry about that...  
><strong>

..::Everything has its Reason::..

The two crooked jonin walked into the Hokage's office for the second time that night. The first time their heads hanging in shame, now with grins of sadistic satisfaction.

"Did Mission: Eliminate Distraction go as planned?"

"Yes sir" they both answered and bowed respectively.

"Very good. Was it completed in the manner that I ordered?"

"Yes sir" one replied as the other gave details, "Kill quickly and painlessly, kunia to the throat. Then cover the body in various scratches and stabbings, postmortem."

Sarutobi nodded his head, "Then be on your way. Speak a word of this to no one." He said the last harshly.

They nodded, about to leave, when, "And when this is brought up tomorrow in council, you have no ideas or opinions about what happened. Correct?"

"Yes sir" they paused, to see if he would say anything else, then left.

"I am sorry Mrs. and Miss Haruno, but this needed to be taken care off. You were simply to much of a distraction to him and a liability to the rest of us. May you rest in peace." he mumbled to himself, looking up thoughtfully.

**Meanwhile...**

Both Sakura and her father were zombies. They acted as if dead. Sasuke held a limp, barely breathing Sakura in his arms, while her father was propped against the door frame, looking at the floor, but not really seeing it.

They had been this way for hours. The sun was already rising in the sky. Sasuke decided that soon they would need to alert the council. Sakura would have to be the one to do it though. He didn't know how they'd react with him coming with more bad news involving the top business man of Konoha.

Probably not very well.

So, he again tried to snap Sakura out of her daze, he didn't bother with her father, the man deserved hell for the way he had treated these women, "Sakura, we need to tell the council what happened."

She didn't reply, as expected.

"You have to do it. I can't, nor can your father. Be strong." _Be strong. _Now where had he heard those words before? He hated weakness, would do anything in his power to get rid of it, and right now Sakura was being weak, and he was indulging that weakness.

As soon as the thought occurred, he dropped her. Her body fell to the floor with a '_thump'_. She looked up, somewhat shocked and surprised.

"Come on" he said harshly, not even offering her a hand to help her up. She had to do this on her own, had to learn that weakness could be fatal, not just to her, but to others. He had learned his own lesson well.

She sat there for a moment, looking at him, her glazed eyes slowly clearing.

Then she stood.

"You have to go to the council and-" she had already hopped out of the window. He stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. He looked at the shell of a man on the floor and the corpse on the bed. It'd probably be best for him to get out of there. He'd make his own alibi. Sasuke left via window.

..::Sakura::..

There were too many emotions in her to follow, but she knew one, and it was anger.

Sakura stomped through town, a pink tornado, just waiting to reek havoc. On her way through town, she passed Ino, who as always, made a smart remark about her forehead. Sakura didn't stop walking, but gave Ino the scariest death glare the latter had ever received.

"What's wrong with her?" she whispered, upset, to Shikamaru.

"How should I know?" he said in a normal-volumed voice.

"Useless" Ino muttered, turning her gaze forward as they continued to walk towards the training field.

Sakura was just about at the Hokage's building now. As she stepped through the doors and angrily stomped down the corridor, she saw Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei talking. When they saw her they stopped talking and their eyes followed her. Finally she was at the Hokage's door, no one there to stop her.

Through muffled by the door, she heard the invitation to enter. Not that she planned on knocking.

Sakura stepped in, and Sarutobi feigned shock. "Well if it isn't Sakura Haruno, the brightest genin kunoichi in our village. To what do I owe this welcome visit?" he waved his hand toward a comfortable looking chair in front of the desk.

She was speechless, all she could do was glare. This man had hid the fact from the rest of the world what her father was doing to her mother and herself, and look what had become of it? She then decided that it was his fault too.

"Well?" he prompted, "I do welcome your visit but I am a very busy man Sakura."

Her fist unballed and reballed. "You" she said then stopped for a deep breath. "My mother" she tried again, it wasn't just anger now, the pain was seeping back in, making her body tremble.

"Sakura, I believe you should take a seat. What about your mother?"

She didn't really sit, but collapsed into the chair, her knees giving out, the tears rushing down her face.

_Stay strong._

That's what Sasuke had said, but how was she supposed to stay strong during something like this? Her mother was murdered! Someone had tortured her, Sakura had seen all of the stray cuts on her body.

"My m-mother" her trembling had increased, causing a stutter, "w-was murd-ered." Another wave if pain, another river of tears.

The Hokage looked down for a moment, ashamed of himself. He hated to hurt this girl, he hated to hurt anyone in his village. But he also knew what was best for the village, and right now they were short on funds, so he couldn't have what funds that _were_ coming in to be canceled. The distraction had to go, so more work could be done. He was tired of Haruno-baka taking sick days to get drunk and beat on his family. He hated him beating on his family period. And if this distraction removal didn't succeed, he'd simply remove the other distraction as well.

He looked back at the sobbing, oblivious Sakura. What a sweet little girl, it pained him to see her this way.

"Call a meeting of the council" he yelled through the door, and there was scuttling on the other side.

"So it's finally happened" Kakashi muttered to himself, heading towards the room where the elders stayed. He, like Sakura, believed it was her father who had killed her mother.

"An Anbu will follow you to the body. Please do not touch it, you may disturb evidence." he said this, though he knew there would be no evidence, that this would simply be an unsolved murder to go with the many others in Konoha. He had even reassured that Haruno-baka had went to work and stayed late.

Yes, this would go according to plan.

An Anbu stepped in and took hold of Sakura's arm. She mumbled something and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

..::Sasuke::..

Sasuke had gone to his apartment for a change of clothes and to shower. He had to think about what he would do next.

He wasn't sure if he'd have to leave yet, but he packed just incase. What he needed to think about was his relationship with Sakura. They'd been rather close lately, but he couldn't become too attached. He had his revenge against Itachi to think about.

Drying his hair better, he stepped out of his bathroom and walked towards his kitchen for a bottle of water.

Not to mention what he'd been doing to her. By babying her as he had been, he'd brought out her weakness and filled her with notions that they'd be together.

Yes, he needed someone to one day rebuild his clan with, but he would never take anyone as weak as her.

He chugged from the cool bottle, tossed his towel in the laundry room basket, and sat on the couch. Planning.

..::Sarutobi::..

The council had finished after a skilled medical nin had done a quick autopsy on the body, and the decision came to just as Hiruzen Sarutobi expected it would. Mystery, yet to be solved. Ofcourse, he had had the final decision in the matter.

He once again sat as his desk, feeling no satisfaction at all really. He had hurt one of his grandchildren, as all the villagers were to him. He turned in his chair to look out the window. Outside, there was a group of civilians, most likely wondering who had died and for those who knew who, what had happened.

He sighed. This woman was loved by many in the town, meaning he had hurt many of his villagers by ordering her death. Another sigh, and he turned around, getting back to work.

..::Sakura::..

_Dead._

The word played through her head over and over again.

_Not strong enough._

Why wasn't she there to protect her mother? She could have taken her place as always, reduced the blows.

She was _weak. _That's why. From here on out, Sakura decided that she would become stronger. She would train harder. One day, maybe, she would prove herself to the person that did this.

She wasn't sure if it was her father anymore. The council had ruled him out since had been at work. She also had thought about how neither of her parent's had any ninja training, and how she had had all of her equipment with her, so neither would have had a kunia.

She didn't know.

She didn't know anything anymore.

But she would learn. No longer would she be naive. This weak Sakura had to go.

Starting now.

Sakura stood from her place on the ground, leaning against one of the many buildings in Konoha, and made her way towards the training grounds. _**Hell Yeah! **_Inner Sakura cheered.

Though she didn't know, Sasuke was heading the same way.

**How was that? For all of you who were tired of Sakura just sitting back and waiting... Well, here she is, about to kick some butt!**

**Review Please! 40 for the next chap! (I know that's higher but more people are reviewing faster now).**

**Btw, if you guys feel really down after reading this, read the last chapter in my story Moments and you'll melt from the cuteness! Also, Thanks to those who have reviewed! You all get virtual chocolate chip cookies!**


	10. Chapter 9: Stronger

**Hey guys, I know this is a little late, but I forgot that I had said 38 reviews, when I thought I had said 40. Sorry! So I went in and edited the last chapter, chapter 8. All I did was fix typos and grammatical errors, etc. I didn't change the story any. **

**So for the next chap, 45 reviews! I knocked it back down as my way of apologizing. I'll probably have another chapter for The Exchange and Moments out soon as well.**

..::Stronger::..

Throwing stars were already littering the ground by the time Sakura made it to training field 53. When she saw Shikamaru and Ino, she decided that today she wanted to train alone, so she left for another one of Konoha's various training areas. However, before she left, Shikamaru caught a glimpse of her. _I wonder what her problem is._

Finally, blissfully, alone, Sakura pulled out several training stars and began throwing. She was off by about a foot. Yes, she had a lot to work on. She refused to think about anything but getting stronger. What else did she have to live for? Her mother was gone, she had no siblings, and her father was dead to her.

_Strength._

That's all that she needed. Strength and knowledge, and she could get on. One day, when she had a family, she'd be strong enough to protect them. She had to be. It was that, or she wasn't worthy of a family at all. She would earn that privilege. Then she would teach her children to be strong, not to be weak, and she would hope they would never have to serve the consequences of such.

The shuriken were a bit closer now. Good. She kept throwing, and kept getting closer. She would have smiled, but where an accomplishment as this would usually bring joy, she felt nothing. She felt empty, not even anger or sorrow consumed her. _Is this how...Sasuke feels? _She stopped mid-throw. Could this be why Sasuke had been helping her lately?

Sakura sat back against a tree, looking at the log about fifty feet in front of her, and noticed how shuriken covered it and the ground around it. She'd have to pick them up before she could throw anymore.

She though about how Sasuke had helped her when he found out what was happening, how he had been there for her. Then she recalled how he had held her when she grieved over her mother's death. _Ofcourse, _she thought, _his parents were murdered too, his entire family was..._ She wondered how she had the right to cry when he had suffered so much more than her. If she felt empty, he must feel, well, Sakura couldn't even comprehend what he must feel. She could sort of get why he would want revenge, it was logical in a way.

Then she remembered how he had dropped her. Telling her she had to it on her own. How she needed to be strong. _Like him. He had to become strong on his own. _She started to wallow in her weakness, and when she realized this, she stood up and walked to where her many shuriken lay.

..::Sasuke::..

He had somehow ended up at the same training field as Sakura. He didn't realize it, to consumed in his own thoughts, until he saw pink and a lot of steel gray. He looked towards the log, and noticed how the ground contained more throwing stars than it did._ Hmph, weak, just like I thought. _He wanted to see what she'd do now. He wanted to know whether or not she was going to give up. He watched as she picked up the majority of the shuriken and walked about fifty feet back.

She began throwing again, determined.

A little stunned, Sasuke watched as a good third of the stars missed their target. Most were pretty close though. Disgusted that she could barely hit a target only fifty feet away, Sasuke appeared behind her.

..::Sakura::..

Sakura was among the average genin who didn't sense another chakra unless paying close attention for it, which she wasn't. So when Sasuke appeared behind her, she was stunned for a moment, her arm frozen and the star still in her grip.

Sasuke, behind her, wrapped his arm around hers, and covered her hand with his. A light blush colored her cheeks, getting darker with relief when she realized she still could feel. The thought that all her emotions were gone had scared her.

Sasuke moved his arm back, pulling hers with it, before shooting it forward again, commanding her to 'release' at the appropriate time. The shuriken hit the log dead on.

Sakura was even more stunned now. Sasuke was still behind her, "Throw it like from now on and you'll hit. You jerk last minute, causing it to go off path." He stepped back, and Sakura felt cool air rush against her back.

"Throw again" he commanded.

She threw another star, it didn't hit quite dead on, but only a few inches from the other. "Arigoto Sasuke-kun."

"Hn" he walked towards another target, and stepped around a hundred and fifty feet back. Sakura's eyes widened, could he really make it...? He did. She smiled, that's how she wanted to be, strong.

She began throwing again, periodically having to step forward and pick more up. She threw until her muscles were cramping, but she kept throwing, and whenever she missed, she made herself throw ten more on-target hits in its place. So every miss meant ten on target, even when she missed out of the ten she'd add another ten. She would do this until she was perfect. Tomorrow she would work with kunia, after this, she practice vision training, getting better sight in the dark.

The sun was lowering and the moon was rising, yet she was still at it. Sasuke was impressed, he had stopped not to long ago, and sat in the tree behind her to watch. Her green eyes glowed in the moonlight, and her face showed strong determination and self discipline. He smirked. Maybe she would work for him after all.

His smile disappeared. First, he had to deal with Itachi.


	11. Chapter 10: Cherry Blossom Falls

**Alright you guys, sorry for the lateness. I've been discovering my spiritual self and whatnot :p**

**Anyways, I'm writing a chapter for each of my stories to make up for it! Read & Review please. **

**60 for next chapter::..**

**By the way, can someone help me with chapter names? I'm drawing a blank...**

Cherry Blossom Falls

Sasuke had disappeared, deciding it was best for him not to be there. After all, he had more important things to worry about rather than getting attached to his teammates.

Sakura though, was still at it. Her body barely having the strength to stand, much less throw kunia with speed and precision. She could feel that she was going to give out soon, but she refused to give up. She had to become stronger, had to prove to the world what she was made of.

Another kunia hit, exactly where she had wanted it to. By now, she had a line of them piercing vertically through the stump. She hadn't been missing near as much after Sasuke showed her how to throw the star. But she wanted to get to the point where she never missed any. Therefore, she wouldn't stop.

Her hair was sticking to her arms, clothes drenched in sweat and the humidity of the night. It was almost winter, and she'd be so happy when it was. She groaned as her arms cramping began again. It would happen in short sports every couple of minutes, she could barely move it.

Tears threatened to spill, how could she ever become anything if she couldn't even overcome a mere cramp? She tried again, but her arm refused to move. Pretty soon, her vision started wavering, and the affects of over-exhaustion began to take their toll. Sakura crumpled, to her knees first, then onto her side. She lay on the dewy grass, clutching her right arm with her left. The world seemed to spin, taking her mind with it. Then she couldn't see at all, and her breathing slowed and her heart calmed. For a minute, she thought she was going to die, she had never practiced this hard before. Then even her mind stopped, forcing her into a peaceful, sleep. Well, really she was just unconscious, or else there would have been nightmares.

..::The next day, team 7::..

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto piped up, he hadn't seen her a lot lately, and being the outcast he was, hadn't heard of her mother's death.

Neither had an answer, for Kakashi and Sasuke had been wondering the same thing.

"Teme? Sensei?" Naruto had stopped walking. The other two turned around.

"What dobe?"

"Well, everyone's been quiet lately... And not just you guys, but the whole town. What's going on?"

Kakashi, a little shocked that Naruto had observed this, said, "Well Naruto...Didn't you hear about Sakura's mother?"

He looked confused, "No. What about her, sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, looked like he'd be explaining this one, "Well Naruto, she was murdered." There, right to the point.

Naruto didn't say anything, he was looking at the ground. When he looked back up, he said, "Who would do that? I mean, why would they kill someone, especially a civilian, I mean, what gives them the right-" he cut himself off. He was pretty sure Sakura's mom was a civilian, and would bet she was nice too. So why would someone kill her? Why?

"Calm down dobe" Sasuke said, turning back around.

Naruto grumbled something, and followed Sasuke. Kakashi stood there a moment. Still pondering what had happened. What Naruto said made sense. _This, _he thought, _may be more than its made out to be._ Then he started walk behind the too boys, as they continued on their search for their female teammate.

_Poor Sakura, _Naruto thought, _I bet some ramen will help to cheer her up! _He smiled, Sasuke gave him a funny look, and Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

..::A little while later::..

Sakura was still unconscious on the ground. Both arms lay limp beside her as she was now lying on her back. Her nappy hair fanned out from beneath her head. She was dirty and scratched up, and sticky now that the fine layer of dew had dried up thanks to the sun.

This is how the boys spotted her. After going to her home and finding no one there, for her father was at work, they began to search. Sasuke eventually mentioned that he had seen her training last night. They went to the field, and sure enough, spotted her line of kunia and the pink that signal on the ground.

Naruto, worried she was dead, ran up and hugged her body. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled, "Sakura-chan! Don't be dead, we're here now!" He shook her roughly, but to no response.

Kakashi, sensing her chakra, as weak as it currently was, wasn't worried. He had trained until he passed out many times when he their age. He was a little shocked the Sakura had the endurance to do it though.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" Naruto whined, picking her limp body up.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled sternly, startling Naruto so bad he nearly dropped Sakura.

"Sakura is alive" he stated calmly.

Naruto's mouth took the form of an 'O', before he jumped up and down. "Yay! Sakura-chan you're still alive!"

Kakashi and Sasuke both sweat dropped.

Finally Naruto stopped, panting. "You know, she's kinda heavy"

_Do what? _Inner Sakura had awoken.

"Hey" the blonde stilled, "I think she's coming too"

_Oh he is so going to get it now...!_

All three members of team seven were looking down at Sakura, waiting for her to wake up. The next thing they knew, Sakura's fist had collided with Naruto's face. Naruto sat on the ground, propping him self up with his arms. "Hey! What was that for?"

Sakura, who had fallen, slowly got to her wobbling hands and knees. "For calling me fat."

Kakashi internally sighed, _That's a women for ya._

Sasuke stood there, hands in pockets. Sakura stood up, a little frustrated no one had offered her help. Whether she was trying to get stronger or not, she was still a lady and it would have been the polite thing to do. Brushing off her clothes, she looked towards Kakashi.

It was quiet other than Naruto's grumbling from the ground about how he always got hit and never deserved it.

"Well" Kakashi said. Sakura looked back towards him, she had let her eyes wander towards the log she had trained with. "We were going to train today, but I think it's time for you to go home and rest Sakura."

"Oh no!" she took a step forward, "I'm completely fine! I can trai-" her legs gave out and she collapsed into strong arms. She looked up, seeing Sasuke who wasn't looking at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled, straightening again. Sasuke quickly removed his arms, Kakashi noted. _I wonder what's been going on between those two... They have been rather chummy lately._

"But sensei" she started again, he gave her a questioning look. Did she really believe he'd let her train in a condition like this? "I don't want to go home. I need to go to the Hokage tower in order to file paperwork for a new apartment."

"I understand" he replied. "But you'll have to have an escort. Sasuke and Naruto here will take you while I...catch up on my reading" he smile beneath his mask.

"But sensei!" Naruto whined, before thinking about how this would be the perfect opportunity to invite Sakura to ramen. Even though she had hit him, he still liked her.

"Hn" Sasuke said, starting to walk off the training grounds. Sakura followed, and Naruto ran to catch up.

_Those three, just what will become of them? _Kakashi sat down beneath the tree Sasuke had perched on the night before.


	12. Chapter 11: In Need of a Home

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter~~~ But alas, I am sad. I didn't get 60 reviews! So, since I'm writing this now, pretty please review!**

In Need of a Home

They were walking the main street in Konoha, heading straight for the Hokage's office. Sakura was propped against Naruto as they walked, too tired to carry her own weight. Naruto, unused to the extra weight, struggled a bit but was more than happy to have Sakura close to him. Sasuke on the other hand was anything but happy.

He was upset with the outcome of his decision to leave Sakura training alone. Something could have happened to her, and he would be at fault. All the way, his fist were balled, a scowl plastered on his face.

"So Sakura..." They were slowing as Naruto spoke, Sasuke looked up, "I was wondering...if you'd...like to have ramen with me!" he yelled the last part. Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Naruto...not today okay? I've just got too much to do...and everything that's been going on..." the pinkette looked at the ground guiltily.

Naruto was un-phased, "Okay Sakura-chan! Sometime soon though, right?"

His huge grin only made her feel guiltier, "Yeah sure..." She looked back up to see the doors of the office. "Thanks guys" she pushed herself away from Naruto, stumbling in the process. Sasuke took hold of her arm to keep her upright.

"We're going in with you" he said, staring her down, daring her to say different.

"Well actually" the blonde began, scratching the back of his head, "I was planning to go to Ichiraku's..."

"Go ahead" Sakura said, not wanting to burden anyone anymore. She had always been the burden and she was working to change that. "You go too, Sasuke".

Naruto stood, waiting for Sasuke.

"I'm not hungry" he pushed open the doors with one hand.

"Okay, see ya later!" Naruto took off, a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Come on." he pulled her inside.

…

After a very awkward wait they had finally been called to the secretary, where they were looking over the acceptance papers.

"So you two will be staying together?" the young women asked, gaze still on a form she was filling out, waiting for the answer.

Sasuke's eye opened slightly wider, Sakura's entire face blushed a bright red.

"...Well?"

"..."

The secretary looked up.

Both teens were recovering from their previous shock. Sakura, finally, spoke up, "N-no. The apartment is just for me."

The secretary bit her lip. "Well, usually girls are placed with someone else. Being they are... girls." she rubbed her temples, how was she going to explain this?

Sakura and Sasuke waited for the woman to make her point.

"It's one thing to have boys alone, but girls are...vulnerable. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sakura looked confused for a moment, before her face lit up with comprehension. "You're saying I can't be alone for fear of me getting raped or something?" She was dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, that's exactly what we're implying." She took the papers and straightened them, vertically tapping them against her oak desk. "If you want an apartment, you'll have to be placed with someone else."

Sakura looked down. Who could she ask to stay with her? All of her friends and acquaintances had families. The only people who didn't were her team... But they were _boys. _She was sure Naruto would let her, but she didn't know if she could stand to live with him. And staying with Kakashi would be just...sick in her mind. Completely inappropriate. And Sasuke? She scoffed. That would never happen.

The secretary sighed. It looked like this girl would be a difficult one. "Listen hun, there's no way around it. You have to stay with someone else, it's the policy-"

"She'll stay with me."

Both females looked up at the raven haired male.

Could Sasuke have really just said...?

The older women recovered fastest, starting to gather the paperwork, "Well alright then. Here are the papers, please have them turned in by tomorrow for quick approval." She gave a polite smile, their cue to leave.

Sasuke stood up, Sakura following numbly behind him. She'd be living with Sasuke? What other turns would her life take...?

"You can rest up at my place and tomorrow we'll get your stuff."

She nodded, leaning against him, her body giving out.

Sasuke felt her warmth seep into him. Unused to the feeling, he found it slightly uncomfortable. He helped his teammate to his apartment, where he laid her on his bed, removing her shoes and weapons pouch. Noticing it felt light, he went off in the direction of the training grounds to retrieve her ninja tools.

**60 reviews please! That's only 7 more. The next chapter I'm going to ask for 70 :p**

**Oh and I don't want them to like, fall instantly in love, so I'm trying to keep it somewhat slow and realistic. I was iffy about letting them move in with each other 'cuz of the cheesy-ness...But here it is!**

**Edit: Went back and tried to fix all the grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 12: Moving

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto.**

**So Moments and The Exchange were both already updated, so now for Saved. Forgive me if the chapters are weird at first, I've got to get back into my writing style. Oh and I'll no longer hound you all for reviews, yeah I appreciate them but I feel kind of guilty for that. So… onto the story! (Oh, one last thing, I'm going to make sure to update at least once a month but try for more ((for each story)).)**

Moving

Sakura had awoken alone in her 'new' apartment. So she had got up and done the best she could to tidy herself with the bathroom sink. She didn't want to intrude in Sasuke's bathroom just yet. And come to think about it, where would she sleep? There was only one bedroom after all…

After grooming herself (she did borrow Sasuke's brush) she walked through the kitchen and grabbed a tomato from the basket. She really wasn't much into raw tomatoes, but she was too hungry to care.

_I wonder where Sasuke is, did he even sleep here last night?_

She continued wondering, trying to unjumble the mess her mind was right now, and strongly ignoring the fact that her mother was dead, until the question himself walked through the door.

"Oh Sasuke, you're back" she said a little startled. Her senses really were down.

He looked at her sternly. "Have you eaten?" She nodded. "Good." He looked at the red stains on her mouth and hands. Tomatoes. His favorite. "You already have a key, thanks to being a part of Team 7. Your father's at work so we're going to retrieve your stuff today. You'll unpack and settle in. Kakashi and Naruto will help."

She stood with a little bit of a stunned expression on her face. Was this what living with the last Uchiha would be like? All orders and no stopping to smell the roses? Well, she did want to get stronger… And Sasuke was one of the strongest people she knew.

He looked her up and down, "You could have taken a shower you know." He was referring to the very obvious dirt and dried up dew from yesterday's training.

"None of my stuff is here, and I don't even have clothes to change into." _Who is he to give us that disapproving look?!_Inner growled. _The one who is giving us a place to live… __Right._

Sasuke nodded. "You shouldn't go through town in such a state. It'll reflect badly on your name and our team. Get cleaned up, I'll put some clothes in the bathroom you can borrow."

So Sakura made her way to the bathroom. Just as she was stripping her grungy not-so-yellow t-shirt off Sasuke cracked the door open and dropped a bundle of clothing on the floor. He said, "We'll be at your house picking up your stuff. Join us whenever."

Butt naked as she was now, she covered herself before walking closer to the door, "Oh Sasuke"

"Hm?"

"Where will I be sleeping?"

A pause.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

And then he was gone.

Sakura proceeded to take a shower, using all of Sasuke's products. His shampoo, body wash, etc. Nothing was really fancy, just Plain Jane stuff. Sakura missed her pomegranate shampoo and peach body wash. And she'd probably give her right arm to be able to brush her teeth. Even though she'd barely eaten anything for the last two or three days, her breath reeked and the taste was even worse!

She turned off the tap and stepped out. After drying off she began to sort through the clothes Sasuke had left on the floor for her. She noticed the shirt from right side of the closet the other day; one of the casual ones with the Uchiha crest on the back. A pair of nondescript black shorts and…. Could this be real?! A pair of plain blue boxers. She contemplated bypassing them, but couldn't stand the idea of not wearing underwear, so going against her awkward feelings towards them, she slipped them on and the pants over them. She put on her own shoes. The only thing she was without was a bra. Hers was covered in muck, and she really didn't want to put that filth back against her freshly cleaned skin.

So stepping out of the bathroom with grungy clothes in hand, she looked for a laundry room. It couldn't be in the hall because there were only two doors, and she'd already seen what Sasuke's room had to offer… Finally she found it behind a set of pantry doors in the kitchen. She deposited them beside Sasuke's own laundry basket, not wanting to mix them up.

..::The Boys::..

"What are we doing again?" Naruto whined. He still hadn't grasped the concept that Sakura was moving.

"We're helping your teammate move, Naruto" Kakashi answered. Again.

"Yeah but where's she going to go?"

"Well" Kakashi thought for a moment. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure himself. He was familiar with the rule about females having to live amongst others, for certain reasons, but who would Sakura go to?

Naruto continued staring at Kakashi, waiting for an answer.

"I, uhm, I'm not sure Naruto. If I remember right, she'll have to move in with someone else."

"Why would she have to do that? Sasuke and I live alone" He squinted, thinking hard.

"She's female. It's a rule that girls must live with someone else, even if it's just another girl. A buddy system if you will."

"But who will she live with then Sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm not sure Naruto."

Silence from the three males. It was silent for so long that Kakashi looked down to see what had gotten Naruto shut up. He was a bit startled to notice the huge grin slowly forming across his face.

"..Naruto…."

"SHE CAN LIVE WITH ME KAKASHI SENSEI!" To him the idea seemed ingenious. He'd have pretty Sakura all to himself! Maybe he could win her over from that stupid Sasuke, and maybe she wouldn't hit him as much! "BELIEVE IT!"

Sweat dropped from Kakashi's face, "Uuuuuh…."

"In your face Teme!" Naruto did a giddy little dance where they had stopped walking.

"Naru-"

"She's living with me." Sasuke deadpanned as he continued walking.

"Wha?" Naruto deflated. Kakashi was surprised as well, he had to admit. When had the lonesome Uchiha become so friendly with his female teammate? He'd known they'd gotten closer but…

"Come on." Naruto and Kakashi, still lost in shock, followed alongside.


	14. Chapter 13: Goodbye Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters.**

**Welp, here's the next chappy, R&R and enjoy! (Ps, for those who read **_**The Exchange**_**, please visit the poll on my profile.)**

**Sorry, I'm not the best proof reader of my own writing, so if you guys see a lot of mistakes, just tell me and I'll fix 'em.**

..::Goodbye Mother::..

It was late in the evening and Sakura had long ago arrived. For the past few hours she'd directed the male counterparts of Team 7 to pack her belongings. She could still hardly move herself thanks to that one-night extensive training. But, the boys didn't seem too perturbed by her lack physical help, aside from some miner grumbling from Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! Where does this one go?" Said kunoichi looked up from the clothes she was stuffing into a cardboard box to glance at the blonde.

"Mmmm…. Wrap it and put it with the other breakables. They're all going to the same place anyways." She looked back down to her task. Naruto had been referring to a small porcelain doll Sakura had been given years ago by her late beloved aunt. Sadly, there was nowhere in her new 'home' to display such cherished objects.

"Well, I think that's the last of it" Kakashi huffed as he place one box onto the stack at the back end of the room. Sakura stood, taking one last look around her childhood room. She'd lived here since she was born, it tore at her heart to leave it now.. But this is the place her mother had died, the place where her father had beat them, even gone as far to try and take from Sakura…. Something she'd never be able to re-obtain. She closed her eyes in resolution, yes, this is the right choice.

"Now we move it." Her new roommate spoke.

"Uugghhh! That'll take forever teme!"

"Shut up baka."

"Why can't _you_ move it? She's going to _your _apartment after all!" Naruto steamed, still jealous at the prospect of Sakura leaving with Sasuke. Why couldn't she just have asked him?

"Hn."

Naruto growled in response.

Sakura looked blankly at them as they fought. She felt empty inside, numb. It was the only way to stop the pain. The harder the shell she made, the less she would feel.

"Both of you!" Their sensei yelled, "Calm down…" He sighed, "I may have an easier way."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at him quizzically, waiting to see what he'd do. Sakura continued staring at her bed. She wasn't even taking the blankets. They'd been defiled with incest. She hardly could bear to touch the quilt her mother had stitched for her when she was young. But her mother made it, and it was the last physical thing she could hold on to in memory of her.

Kakashi quickly made a series of hand signs before slamming his palm on the floor in front of the boxes. Black lettering crawled up the sides and over the cardboard. He mumbled something unintelligible to the group.

_Poof!_

"Where'd they go?!" Naruto looked around frantically.

Kakashi stood up slowly, "To Sasuke's….and Sakura's apartment."

Naruto's face lit up, eyes bright with excitement. "Whoa Sensei! That was SO cool! You gotta teach me!"

"Some other time, Naruto. Right now I've got… stuff to do." And with that he was gone.

He _poof_ed away in the same fashion as the boxes.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto ran out of the house, going in search of him.

"Let's go." Sasuke said to Sakura, before walking out of the room. Sakura glanced around the room one last time. _Good bye mother… Our memories, the good and the bad, will live on in this house. But I've got somewhere else to go. So for now, good bye._ A tear slipped down her cheek. She turned and followed Sasuke out of the place she would no longer call home.

..::::..

Sasuke opened the door to a living room stacked cealing-high with cardboard boxes. He turned to Sakura, who was standing in the door way, "Tomorrow we'll take what's uneeded and place it in storage in the Uchiha compound. For now, sort through and pick out what you'll need on a daily basis. I'll shift the boxes for you."

"Arigato." She was still out of it. Numb, empty. A life time's worth of pain gone by.

Sasuke picked up a box entitled 'Breakables', another 'Baby Clothes', and others like them, and moved them to the opposite end of the room, near the kitchen. Sakura just stood by and watched for a moment.

"Sakura" Sasuke piped up after going through half the stack, "I know this is a difficult time for you but I need your co-operation."

She stepped forward and began searching for the labels she'd need. When all was said and done, she was left with a small box, which contained her bathroom and some light medical supplies, two larger boxes, containing civilian clothing and regular clothing, and another small box, with items such as her picture of Team 7 and her mother's quilt.

"I've already cleared out the wardrobe in the bedroom while you were sleeping. You can put your clothing in there. There's storage in the bathroom under the sink. Is there anything else?"

She thought about her mother's blanket, and then decided against asking; she'd just fold it up and place it in the bottom of the wardrobe when not using it. But…

"Where will I sleep?"

Sasuke turned away, "The bed or the couch, your choice." Not wanting to take anymore from Sasuke, she opted for the couch.

..::Several Days Later::..

Today had been the day of Sakura's mother's funeral. They hadn't been assigned mission for the past week or so, nor will they be for another week, due to the death in Sakura's immediate family. She'd been staying at Sasuke's now for about four days. They'd gotten used to each other's presence, but tended stay out the other one's way when possible.

All of Sakura's extra belongings had been transported to the compound by Sasuke himself. She'd been sleeping on the couch, just like she'd said. Just as she was doing now, preparing to fall asleep. The funeral had completely drained her of everything, energy, tears, happiness… She now awaited the blissful escape of nothingness that sleep brought her these days.

She no longer dreamed, no longer smiled. Hope was gone for her, loss was all that was left. Not even anger. Will? She still had that at least, the will to get stronger, so that she could protect herself and her close ones in the future. As of right now she was a walking burden to everyone who surrounded her. She made herself sick. This must be how Sasuke feels when he looks at her. Disgusted by her lack of strength; her inability to take care of herself.

But Sakura knew, the happy pink princess was no more, the spell had been broken. All her delusions shattered. Had she ever really been happy? Or was she lying about that too? Maybe for a little while… Before the fights started. Before alcohol had ever entered her father's life. She used to be daddy's little girl. His happy pink princess. He'd look at her and tell her how she'd grow to be as beautiful as her mother, if not more. She'd smile when he said that. Now she frowned. Had there been incest in those comments? Was there lust in her father's eyes when he admired her at such a young age? Sakura couldn't remember so she let it go, preferring not to add anymore self torture to the plate.

Finally all thoughts fled and Sakura was unconscious, yet she didn't slip into the usual blackness of these days….


	15. Chapter 14: Nightmares

**WARNING:  
><strong>**RAPE SCENE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Well I wrote this and the previous chapter all at once, but I wanted this to be its own separate chappy, so… here ya go. R&R please :D**

..::Nightmares::..

There she was, in best pink dress, her mother sewing together a patch in her uniform.

"You're finally a Genin Sakura! I'm so proud of you!" she beamed. They were having a little at home celebration for Sakura's academy graduation and her new status as a Genin on Team 7. Her father was there as well, nursing a bottle of sake.

_Beep Beep!_

"Oh there goes the oven! That's your cake honey!" The elder Haruno female rushed to the kitchen, red locks trailing behind her. Sakura started to follow when her father stopped her.

"Why don't you come here for a minute Sakura baby? Come sit in papa's lap like old times."

Sakura, not thinking anything was amiss, did as asked.

"Well aren't you a big girl now? Why don't you give your daddy a kiss?" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, just as she always had. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Mmm… Such a sweet girl my pretty princess has grown into. You sure are lovely… Let me have another one of your sweet sugar kisses". He pressed his wet lips to hers. Sakura jerked violently back. What was going on with her dad? Fathers weren't supposed to kiss their daughters on the lips like that.

"Now now, no need for a struggle" he grabbed the back of her head and forced her face to his. When she was able to gasp for air she screamed, "Mother!"

Only she didn't come.

"Mommy's dead, remember princess? She died, because you wouldn't listen to me. If you would've done as daddy had told, she'd still be alive."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What…?"

They were no longer in her living room, they were on a mattress in a dank celler. She didn't remember her house having a celler….

"We're not home anymore princess. We're in your own personal hell." Her father replied with a sadistic grin. She then realized he was on top of her, the only thing separating their skin was her best pink dress, the one her mom had given her for her 13th birthday. She only wore on special occasions.

"Oh this occasion is special, don't you worry." With that, her father ripped the side seam of the dress all the way up to her underarm, effectively tearing it dress in half. He jerked her arm out; all the while she was in shock. He pushed the now torn fabric to the side, looking down at her body, which was barely in the early stages of puberty.

"Mmm… Look at your sweet skin. Just like I said, you'd be more beautiful than your mother. I wonder how it tastes…" He bowed his head and licked along her collar bone, "…Sweet."

"Aaaargh!" Sakura screamed and thrashed as he bit her shoulder.

"Princess, this is just the appetizer, we haven't even gotten to the meal" the sadistic grin was once again plastered all across his face.

"W-why?" Tears streamed down her cheeks, her arms were pinned behind her back, she was in no position to fight or defend even.

"Because I love you Princess. You're daddy's little girl." She sobbed quietly. He grabbed her legs and even as hard as she was straining to keep them closed, he spread them.

"No! Please, please daddy no!" she cried and begged, to no avail. He placed his body between her legs and stroked her underdeveloped breasts.

"Don't worry princess, it may hurt the first time, but after so long you'll enjoy just as much as daddy!" With that he rammed himself into her never-before-touched blossom. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Noooo! Noooo!" she screamed and thrashed. Then a body was over her, smothering her with warmth. Her face, someone had covered it with fabric, she couldn't breathe. Someone was trying to kill her! Her screams came out muffled, tears steadily flowed. She continued to thrash until she was too weak.

Too weak. She'd always be too weak. She couldn't even stop her father from raping her.

"Sakura!" the voice yelled.

She continued to weep, limp in the arms that held her. She no longer felt the pain of her father between her legs, though the dirtiness and the guilt remember.

"Sakura! Calm down!"

Who was that voice? She dimly wondered. Who was holding her now? Her face, the fabric, she wasn't being smothered at all, rather held. That smell, it was definitely male, but it smelled good; Not of sweat and shame at all. She paused in her sobs.

"For fuck's sake Sakura? What the hell is wrong with you?" There was a gentle shake, but she continued to stay limp. Whoever it was could continue to support her, or drop her, for all she cared.

The voice continued to grumble profanities as the body picked her up and carried her. She briefly wondered where it was taking her. As if to answer that question she was laid on something soft, but cold.

"You can sleep with me tonight" the voice said. Looking in the direction of the voice, where the body had lain her, she could see Sasuke. That's right, she lived with the Uchiha now. So that must've been a nightmare; her father hadn't raped her after all. She was so tired, she couldn't even count on peace in her sleep.

"Sakura" she felt the bed move, and a wave of heat behind her, "What did you dream?"

She shut her eyes tight, she didn't want to think about it anymore.

He waited a moment before enquiring again, "Sakura?"

She whimpered, the beginning of quiet sobs, which quickly escalated in body wracking wails.

"Calm down, you're safe."

Another wail. "Prove it! Prove to me that I'm safe!"

The Uchiha gasped in surprise. There was raw pain in her words, and not just from the excessive use of her throat. But emotionally. She was afraid. She felt alone. He had been alone up to this point, and barely counted his teammates as anything more than temporary. He would always be alone until fulfilling the second part of his life-long goal.

"Sa ku ra" he sighed her name. Her sobs quieted for a moment. He used this time to pull her back to his chest and wrap an arm around her waist.

"S-Sasuke…"

"I said you're safe. Now sleep." She waited for something else, anything explanation really. When she didn't get one, she let her eye lids drift down again. And this time, there were no nightmares.


End file.
